totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Oficjalne otwarcie , krwawa zabawa się zaczyna !
Opening Muzyka : Z gry Dynasty Warriors 6 Beat It Widać jak kamera zjeżdża i ukazuje całą arenę . Po czym trafia prosto w wieżowiec . Na szczycie budynku stoi Veneida. Kusząco liże jeden ze sztyletów , po czym rzuca w stronę Bobbiego . Ten przecina go na pół swoim ostrzem , po czym skacze z budynku . Ląduje na samym dole . Z lasu wyskakuje Jolie razem z Srebrnym Kłem - swoim wilkiem i przecina ekran swoją włócznią . Widać dżunglę , gdzie Lee Sin medytuje na skale. Ktoś czai się w krzakach i strzela srebrną strzałą. Ten ją chwyta w łamie w powietrzu . Z ukrycia wychodzi Vayne i nabiera kolejny nabój do kuszy i strzela w ekran króry się rozpada . Przez pustynie idzie Skullface z swoją bronią na ramieniu . Nagle wokół niego wybucha ogień . W oddali widać Tiarę z otwartą księgą z wyciągnietymi linkami uruchamiającymi pułapki oraz Marcina z wybuchową bombą . Rzuca on bomba w kamerę i ekran wybucha . Widok przenosi się do katakumb gdzie o ścianę opiera się Garen i wchodzi do komnaty. Na jej środku siedzi Montana ,a za nią widać związanego łańcuchami Oksana. Oboje są splamieni krwią . Unosi swoja głowę , puszcza oczko a po chwili rycerz rzuca się jednak Montana składa mu zabójczy pocałunek który sprawia ,że ekran sie rozpływa. . Akcja przenosi się do centrum handlowego gdzie Quan razem z Naomi i Penelope siedzą i bawią się w najlepsze. Quan wychodzi z Penelope na zewnątrz , gdzie wyskakuje Kunoichi z Yukimurą i zgrabnie mijają małe wachlarze Penelope. Quan chce zaatakować włócznią , ale Yukimura zderza się z nim , po chwili widać lecącą włócznię , która wbija się w ziemię . Włócznie wyciąga stojąca na dole Miriam i drapie pazurami ekran . Na koniec widać jak na szczycie drzewa stoi Seraph i spogląda w niebo i jednocześnie przytula i całuje Irelię po czym wzbija się z nia prosto w powietrze . nagle wszyscy zawodnicy ustawioniu w trójkat dzierżą swoje bronie na przedzie stoi Aikko , który uderza z pięści w ekran i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta. 28.12,2060 Późne Popołudnie Gala wstępna Na środku sceny pojawia się Aikko . Otacza go blask reflektorów . Widać stoły z wieloma dziwnie ubranymi ludźmi w bardzo jaskrawe ubrania , dziwne podświetlone okręgi , o długich włosach w wszystkich możliwych kolorach . W powietrzu unosi się zapach uczty i potraw . Podchodzi do mikrofonu i chwyta go . '' '''Aikko :' Witam serdecznie wszystkich sponsorów i gości ! Wystawia rękę do góry i po chwili ją ściska uśmiechając się . Aikko : Ostatnie Przetrwaj lub Zgiń zostaną otwarte już dzisiaj ! Wszyscy goście wstają i zaczynają bić brawa . '' ''Zatupał i z podłogi wysunęła się kanapa . Usiadł wygodnie i odsłonił wielki ekran. '' '''Aikko :' Więc przedstawiam wam zawodników . Numer 1 . Pojawia się zdjęcie Dziwnego chłopaka ubranego w czarny płaszcz i maskę przecinającego mieczem jakiegoś człowieka . '' '''Aikko : '''Ten zawodnik z czarnym ostrzem rozcinającego człowieka na pół . W oczach bije od niego mroczą aurą , chęcią zabójstwa siania chaosu wszędzie gdzie popadnie . Znany i bezlitosny w swoich działaniach dostał przydomek najbardziej bezwzględnego człowieka jaki stąpał po ziemi . ''Wszystkim odjęło mowę . Siedzieli w milczeniu . '' '''Aikko : '''Znacie go jako Bobbiego ! Żniwiarz Chaosu . ''Przesuwa slajd . Aikko : '''Osoba pod numerem 2 . Piękna i młoda . ''Pojawia się zdjęcie dziewczyny siedzącej na skale przy wodospadzie z wysuniętą ręką po której spływa ta woda . jej włosy falują w powietrzu . W drugiej dłoni trzyma małe strzały przypominające wachlarze . '' '''Aikko : '''Niewinna , wspaniała dziewczyna . Pacyfistka zmuszona do gry poszukująca prawdziwej miłości i nastawiona przyjacielsko . Skrzywdzona przez życie samotniczka . Oto Penelope ! Cicha woda . '''Sponsor 2 : '''Jak to w ogóle możliwe . ''Nie mógł wyjść z zachwytu . '' '''Aikko : '''To dopiero początek . Gracz z numerem 3 . ''Pojawia się zdjęcie z oszałamiającym blaskiem , zasłaniającego sylwetkę postaci . Z oddali niosą się jedynie skrzydła i białe pióra . Można dostrzec jedynie włócznię trzymaną w ręku . '' '''Aikko : Najszlachetniejszy ,idealny pacyfista i niczym anioł z nieba który stąpił by walczyć za słabszych i cierpiących . Blask Nadziei – Seraph . Przesuwa zdjęcie . Pojawia się zdjęcie chłopaka stojącego na skale na jednej nodze , z ugiętą drugą i medytującego . Za nim znajdują się wysoko położone góry wraz ze świątynią . '' '''Aikko : '''Zawodnik z numerem 4 Roztropny i prawdziwie uduchowiony i zaprawiony w boju i sztuce walki kung – fu . Mistyk i ślepiec korzystający z wielu nadarzających się okazji wychowany w Tybecie . Lee Sin ! Ślepy Mnich ! ''Przesuwa do kolejnego slajdu . Pojawia się mroczne pomieszczenie w którym stoi półnaga dziewczyna z zdjętym stanikiem w splamioną twarzą oraz biust .Włosy zakrywają jej twarz . Zza włosów widać jej jedno oko , a obok leżą zwłoki nagich mężczyzn ociekających krwią . '' '''Aikko : '''Ow , moja ulubiona i najciekawsza postać jaka pewnie wystąpi w tym show . Zawodniczka z numerem 5 . Zabójczo przystojna , erotyczna i niedająca się okiełznać Montana ! Zabójcza kochanka. ''Odsłania kolejny slajd . Pojawia się dziewczyna trzymająca księgę . Wokół niej znajduje się wiele pułapek zastawionych na innych . Widać na jej twarzy uśmiech i pewny wyraz nadzwyczajnej inteligencji . '' '''Aikko :' Uczestniczka numer 6 . Nasza specjalna zawodniczka . Nie włada specjalnie bronią , ale nadrabia to innymi talentami . Niezwykle skrupulatna w tym co robi , przemyśla dziesięć kroków w przód . Ma bardzo analityczny i objęty umysł . Oto Tiara Kolejny na ekranie pojawia się praktycznie niewidoczne niebieskie oko zza liści . Widać również tylko kawałki brązowych włosów . '' '''Aikko : '''Kolejna uczestniczka . Numer 7 , która podbiła serca wielu fanów , zdobyła prawie chwałę . Chciała uwolnić od cierpienia pewnego człowieka , ale się nie udało . Powitajcie Naomi ! Sprytną i zaradną dziewczynę z Afryki . ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Oparty chłopak o skałę ma olbrzymią kuszę za swoimi plecami , splątany jest kryształem . Na ramieniu siedzą dwa nietoperze, które odbijają się na jej goglach . '' '''Aikko : '''Uhh .. To tylko łowca z numerem 8 . Jednak zrównoważony psychicznie , w miarę . Kto to wie ? Vayne – Nocny Łowca ! ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Na niej widać okrąg ognia ogarniającego spaloną ziemię . W środku kręgu stał chłopak dzierżący miecz . Spod jego włosów było widać oko z odbijającym się ogniem . Miał bardzo poważną minę . '' '''Aikko : '''U chłopak z numerem 9 . Chyba pochodzący z jednego z zapomnianych przez nas krajów . Oczywiście mój faworyt bo nasz rodak , który kocha zabawy ogniem . żebyśmy nie wyszli na psychopatów . Oto Marcin – Wybuchowy chłopak . ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Na drzewie siedzi sobie niczym nie przejmująca się dziewczyna . Je sobie jabłko krusząc na niedźwiedzia stojącego pod drzewem i ryczącego . Ona się kompletnie niczym nie przejmuje i olewa go. '' '''Aikko : '''Dziewczyna z numerem 10 ! Wyluzowana i pełna energii do zabawy Kunoichi ! ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Widać jakby duchową postać zawodnika , zawiśniętego w pustce spoglądające pusto w oddal nie okazującego emocji i bardzo zasmuconego . '' '''Aikko : '''Chłopak z numerem 11 ! Oto największy bohater z pierwszej edycji . Pierwszy eksperyment Bobbiego jak i zwycięzca ! Quan . ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Widać dziewczynę na którą nakłada się zbroja a w ręku emanuje jej energia i tworzy się kula energii przyciągająca dwa metalowe ostrza . '' '''Aikko : '''Zawodniczka z numerem 12 . Zakochana fanka techlurgi i nowoczesnej technologii . Posiadająca w sobie więcej metalu niż przeciętny człowiek oraz broń z którą nie może się rozłączyć . Irelia – Pani Ostrzy . ''Pojawia się następne zdjęcie w którym ukazany jest wojownik rzucający się ze wzgórza z niezwykłą dumą i chwała . Dzierży on ostrze mieniące się w blasku słońca gotowe do ciosania nim . Aikko : Chłopak , którego ja osobiście nie dzierżę za jego durny wygłup w finale . Okropny .. Ughh .. Ale jednak zwyciężył w swojej edycji . Pan sprawiedliwości no i szlachetności . Co to za bzdury są napisane. Garen z numerem 13 .. Pojawia się następne zdjęcie . Widać na nim dziewczynę siedzącą tyłem przy strumieniu pijącą wodę a obok niej stoi wilk a na ramieniu siedzi jej sowa. Odziana jest w skąpy strój i obok leży włócznia z kolcami . '' '''Aikko :' Co za seksowny tyłeczek .. Zaraz . A no tak to jest zawodniczka z numerkiem 14 . Pechowo jak na mnie .. Hehe .. Dzika i nieokiełznana władczyni zwierząt Jolie . Następne zdjęcie dotyczy dwóch zawodników ale jeden z nich bierze udział w grze . Widać na nim Chłopaka w białym fartuchu krojącego zwłoki zwierzęcia a tuż za nim stoi chłopak z łańcuchem załamany i płaczący nad jego zwłokami . '' '''Aikko : '''Nasz wspaniały nieszczęśliwiec . Zdradzony przez przyjaciół . Zdradzony przez rodzinę . Odrzucony przez wszystkich .. Co za matołek i ofiara losu . Zawodnik numer 15 – Oksan . ''Pojawia się tym razem zdjęcie umieszczone w ramce . Na środku niego stoi dziewczyna ubrana w elegancki strój pokazująca jedną nogę z wbitym owocem na swój długi pazur który namiętnie oblizuje . '' '''Aikko : '''Uch zagotowałem się .. Za dużo seksapilu jak na jeden dzień . Rany .. Mogłaby we mnie wbić te pazurki . Nie ! Pokusa jest najgorsza .. Zawodniczka z numerem 16 Miriam .. Uchh . ''Pojawia się kolejny slajd w który ukazana jest skryta wśród cieni postać . Z niego wystają tylko ślepia całkowicie puste i bez żadnych uczuć oraz emocji . '' '''Aikko : '''ta to namiesza w tej grze . Podstępna , bez żadnych większych emocji dziewczyna która kocha tylko swojego brata mimo że chętnie by go zabiła jednym cięciem . Zawodnik z numerem 17 Veneida ! ''Pojawia się kolejne zdjęcie . Widać na nim deszcz , wiejący wiatr i błysk wyładowania . Na stosie martwych ciał siedzi tajemnicza sylwetka osoby z zakrytą maską . Powiewa jego włosy a on sam jest zakrwawiony a pod nim znajduje się wielkie skupisko krwi rozpaczy i cierpienia . '' '''Aikko : '''ten o którym nic nie wiadomo . Ukrywa swoją tożsamość tak bardzo że nikt nigdy nic z niego nie wydobył . Zabójca z prawdziwego zdarzenia XX wieku ! Zawodnik numer 18 Skullface . ''Pojawia się ostanie zdjęcie , gdzie Stoi siwy starzec z brodą a obok niego chłopak w czerwonej broni , który otrzymuje od niego włócznię . Oddaje on jemu posłuszeństwo . '' '''Aikko : '''Prawdziwy wojownik z zachodu . Odważny , waleczny , zabawny i pełen głębokich uczuć . Prawdziwy honorowy wojownik i najlepszy włócznik w historii . Zawodnik z numerem 19 Yukimura ! ''Po ostatnim slajdzie i przedstawieniu wszyscy wstali i zaczęli wiwatować . '' '''Sponsor 1 : '''Genialnie ! Na to liczymy . '''Sponsor 2 : '''Oby ta seria była genialniejsza niż te nędzne 29 poprzednich edycji . ''Wziął kieliszek z drogim winem i zaczął się nim delektować . Sponsor 1 : '''Pan jeszcze zobaczy . Odniesie jeszcze sukces . '''Sponsor 2 : '''O ile coś ciekawego zobaczę . ''Parsknął i zaczął jeść . Zdenerwowany kolega wstał . '' '''Sponsor 1 : '''Zobaczymy kto będzie ostatni się śmiać. ''Zasunął krzesło i podszedł w stronę sceny . prowadzący spojrzał na zwaśnionych sponsorów i zawoła ich . '' '''Aikko : Widzę ,że mamy niedowiarków . Dama 1 : No skąd ty ! Miriam jest piękna i dlatego wygra . Dama 2 : Żarty sobie stroisz . Oczywiście że Montana uwiedzie ich wszystkich swoich sexapilem i udusi kołdrą w czasie seksu . Dama 3 : '''Obie jesteście zacofane moje panie . Naturalnie wygra Tiara . przewyższa inteligencją was dwie razem do sześcianu . '''Dama 1 : '''Cóż to za staromodne słownictwo . ''Druga zaczęła się śmiać a trzecia się nieco zdenerwowała . '' '''Dama 3 : '''Zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie obstawianie , Hah pewnie twój zginie na samym starcie . ''Pstryknęła palcami i ktoś zaczął je wachlować i zajęła się swoimi krewetkami . '' ''Na scenę wskoczył ponownie Aikko . '' '''Aikko : Dziękuję wam za przybycie moi szanowni goście . Panie burmistrszu oraz najbogatsi przedsiębiorcy . Chciałbym wam przedstawić jeszcze jedną osobę , która pomogła mi w budowie tego że stadionu i nadzorowała go . Na scenie zza mgły pojawia się sylwetka postaci . Wychodzi z niej i rozwiewa mgłę . Pojawia się na niej wojownik , którego wszyscy znają i szanują . '' '''Aikko : '''Witaj przyjacielu . '''Valior :' To był dla mnie zaszczyt , ale teraz muszę wrócić do swoich czasów . Ukłonił się po czym zniknął . '' '''Aikko :' Zapowiada się niesamowicie . Więc skoro bankiet się odbył moi drodzy goście , żegnam was i zapraszam na pierwsze relacje z areny . Ponownie tłum za wiwatował , a prowadzący odszedł ze sceny do wyjścia . Burmistrz : '''Haha więc się zaczęło . Czas na sprawdzenie kont . ''Wyciągnął urządzenie na którym widniały zdjęcia każdego zawodnika z przypisanym numerem . '' '''Doradca : Więc proszę zagłosować . Turniej się zaczął i zdobędzie pan na pewno jakieś poparcie w związku z tym . Burmistrz : 'Do mnie należy ten zaszczyt i nie musisz przypominać . ''Uaktywnił je przez zadźwięczały urządzenia na całej Sali . Staruszek wstał uderzył laską o podłogę . '' '''Burmistrz : '''Głosowanie na waszego faworyta rozpoczęte ! W tych ostatnich zawodach do mnie należał ten przywilej . Życzę wam pomyślnego głosowania i dobrego widowiska. 28.12,2060 Wieczór Sala transferowa ''Pojawił się w wielkiej oświetlonej sali z wszystkimi zawodnikami siedzącymi w wielkich tubach . Większość siedziała cicho w swoich miejscach ignorując zachowanie reszty . Podszedł do panelu sterującego . '' '''Aikko : '''Czas na aktywację . ''Zaczął coś tam wciskać . Zwrócił uwagę wszystkich . '' '''Bobbie : '''Co ty knujesz ? '''Aikko : '''Zobaczysz . ''Odgarnął swoje włosy, pociągnął za dźwignie i nagle pojawił się wielki blask . Na ręce każdego z zawodników pojawiła się dziwna metalowa bransoletka w różnych kolorach i odcieniach . '' '''Miriam : '''Skoro chciałeś nam dać błyskotki to mogłeś wcześniej poinformować . '''Kunoichi ': Co za głupia .. ''Patrzała na to z niezwykłą żądzą . '' '''Quan : '''Chyba to nie .. '''Aikko : '''Więc Kunoichi to było podczas twojego turnieju , więc może powiesz o co z tym chodzi. ''Oparł się o panel i czekał aż zacznie mówić . '' '''Veneida : '''Czemu milczysz ! '''Garen : Niech się zastanowi , no chyba że chcesz miecz w swoim gardle . Veneida : '''Nie kuś mnie do tego ,żebym tobie go tam nie wsadziła . '''Montana : '''Wsadziła .. HAHAHA ! ''Zaśmiała się jak szalona . '' '''Montana : Co za tandetna .. Wkurzona odwróciła głowę . '' '''Veneida : '''To do mnie niby ! '''Montana : '''Haha , widać jest tutaj ktoś pociągający . '''Kunoichi : '''Spokój ! ''Krzyknęła do dziewczyn zdenerwowana ich kłótnią . '' '''Kunoichi : '''To coś .. ''Wystawiła rękę i pokazała wszystkich . '' '''Kunoichi : '''Posiada informacje na temat obecnie znajdujących się wydarzeń z areny . Pozwala na zapisywanie informacji w postaci hologramu . Posiada wiele użytecznych funkcji . '''Miriam :' Czyli jak komórka bez .. bez czego ? Zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać , ale zauważyła że bardzo błyszczy i przestała . '' '''Aikko :' Poprawnie . Ale są nieco zmodyfikowane i są dostosowane do atutów każdego z was. Więc ciekawi mnie jak się potoczy . Każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie . Zobaczymy jak szybko ogarniecie je . Włączył panel i rozpoczął losowanie . '' '''Montana : '''Chcesz nas połączyć w pary poprzez losowanie . Jak uroczo . ''Wszyscy się spojrzeli . Wbili wzrok w ekran na którym pojawiły się wylosowane pary . '' '''Aikko : '''Więc ustalone . Więcej informacji otrzymacie gdy dostaniecie się na arenę . ''Ukłonił się szyderczo i uruchomi teleporter . '' '''Aikko :' Niech szczęście czuwa nad waszym losem oraz wasze umiejętności . Czas na igrzyska ! Wszyscy zniknęli w Sali przeniesieni na arenę . '' 28.12,2060 Wieczór Park w mieście ''Pojawiła się Jolie z Naomi . '' '''Naomi : '''Ups .. ''Spadała z góry , ale pochwyciła się drzewa . '' '''Naomi :' Prawie . Zrobiła obrót i wylądowała na niej opierając się o pień drzewa . '' '''Jolie : '''Nadchodzę . ''Wsiadła na wilka , który przebił koronę drzewa , wystawił pazury i zjechał po pniu drzewa zostawiając dość spore zadrapanie . Jolie : '''Jesteśmy najlepsi ! ''Uniosła rękę do góry a wilk łapy przednie . '' '''Jolie : '''Spokojnie zapolujemy sobie na innych . '''Naomi : '''Więc co robimy ? ''Zeskoczyła na dół . '' '''Jolie : '''Najpierw trzebaby .. ''Nagle zapikały ich urządzonka . '' '''Naomi : '''O jej .. ''Wystawiła rękę i pojawiła się holograficzna mapa z miejscami wszystkich możliwych kryjówek . '' '''Naomi : '''Fajne, wiem gdzie możemy iść . '''Jolie : '''Więc wskakuj . ''Wilk zawył . Dziewczyna się spojrzała i wsiadła na niego . Pogłaskała go i ruszyły pędę znikając między pniami drzew '' 28.12,2060 Wieczór Szczyt wieży lotniczej '''Bobbie : '''Czas na zabawę ! ''Wyciągnął miecz spod płaszcza i uderzył z dużą siłą o dach . '' '''Skullface : '''Za dużo gadasz . ''Pojawił się po drugiej naprzeciwko niego . '' '''Bobbie : Zaintrygowałeś mnie . Zrobił obrót z mieczem . '' '''Bobbie :' A ja prawdziwy pan śmierci ześle ją na ciebie. Skullface : '''Dzieciak .. ''Zakręcił mieczem , który zmienił się w karabin i strzelił pierwszym nabojem . '' '''Bobbie ( Myśli ) : Interesująca broń . Spokojnie czeka i gdy naboje dolatują przecina go na pół . Robi to z niesamowitą szybkością a w oczach pojawił się jego instynkt zabójcy . Jeden strzał jednak trafia i robi dziurę w pelerynie . '' '''Skullface :' Przydomek rzeczywiście pasuje do ciebie . Zaczął biec i strzelał dalej z broni . '' '''Bobbie :' Nie masz co się przystawiać . Szturmem zaczął przebijać się przez masę kul . Dosięgnął go i zderzyli się mieczami i odrzucili . Oboje oddalają się o siebie i zatrzymują . '' '''Skullface :' Nawet zabawne , ale .. Znowu kręci nim wokół ręki i zamienia się w wielki miecz . Uderza nim o dach rozwalając go w drobny mak . '' '''Skullface :' Zapoluję na ciebie na mój sposób. Znika w zrobionej przez siebie dziurze i zaczyna uciekać korytarzem . '' '''Bobbie : '''Znajdę cię kiedy indziej . ''Wystawił rękę . '' '''Bobbie :' Mam cacuszko do zbadania . Mhahaha ! Pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku , ale wiedział że nie odpuści sobie takiej ofiary . '' 28.12.2060 Wieczór Centrum handlowe '''Miriam : '''OMG OMG ! Nie mogli mi dać ciekawszego miejsca . ''Zaczeła chodzić i rozglądać się po sklepie jak oszalała . '' '''Miriam :' Biustonosze po połowie ceny ! Podszedł i zaczął je macać . '' '''Miriam : '''Miękkie .. ''Zauważyła garnitury i podbiegł . '' '''Miriam : '''Muszę je kupić dla mojego przyszłego mężusia . ''Zaczęła je zdejmować i przebierać . Wzięła kilka o podeszłą do lustra . '' '''Miriam :' Za nudne .. Wywaliła na bok . '' '''Miriam :' Dla mafiozo .. Rzuciła przez ramię . '' '''Miriam : '''A to wygląda jakby klaun przebrał się za tych co siedzą w .. jak się to nazywa . ''Rzuciła się w kupę ubrań jakby była najszczęśliwsza na świecie . Nagle usłyszała czyjeś wezwanie . Wyszła do barierki , skuliła się i oglądała jak pojawiają się dwaj zawodnicy . Dostojnie i bez większych problemów wylądowali w holu głównym centrum handlowego . '' '''Penelope : '''Więc musimy zacząć . '''Quan : '''Myśl ,ze jesteś przy mnie na pewno mnie wzmocni . '''Penelope : '''Samo jak to że ty będziesz przy mnie . '''Quan : '''Moja droga . ''Zapomnieli na chwilę o rozpoczęciu gry i objęli się po czym pocałowali . Policzki dziewczyny zrobiły się czerwone a chłopak zesztywniał . '' '''Penelope :' Chyba .. Quan : '''Cii , nie narzucasz się . ''Uspokojona chwyciła go za rękę i razem ruszyli rozglądając się w tym miejscu . Jednak jego oczy dziwnie rozbłysły . '' '''Miriam : '''Więc ta ślicznotka wylądowała tutaj . ''Zamyśliła się i postanowiła wrócić do sklepu . '' '''Miriam ( Myśli ) : Niech nie sądzi ,ze łatwo zagnie mnie swoją pięknością . 28.12.2060 Wieczór Chatka leśniczego Pojawia się obok kominka z żarzącym się węglem . '' '''Vayne :' Więc co teraz planujesz Veneida : '''Rozumiem ,że nasza umowa jest zawarta . ''Skoczył przez mebel kierując się do okna . '' '''Vayne : Gdybym wiedział wtedy o tobie . Veneida : 'Za bardzo schlebiasz sobie . ''Podeszła i usiadła na kominku . Wpatrywała się w ogień . '' '''Veneida : '''Moja żądza mordu płonie jak te iskry . ''Na ustach chłopaka pojawił się w kącie ust uśmieszek . Rozbłysły jego okulary . '''Vayne : Więc łowy zaczną się wcześniej . Podciągnął rękaw . Pojawił się hologram oraz migające kropki . '' '''Vayne : '''I to są dosyć blisko . '''Veneida :' Więc czas na zabawę Muahahaha ! Przyjrzała się dokładnie mapce . Wyciągnęła rękę i pojawił się tekst . '' ''Centrum handlowe opuszczone miasto . Znajdujące się osoby : '' ''Miriam - sama bez nikogo . Zagrożenie niskie . '' ''Quan – razem z Penelope . Zagrożenie śmiertelne . '' ''Penelope – razem z Quanem . Zagrożenie średnie . 28.12.2060 Wieczór Przepaść górska Kunoichi : '''Jupi ! ''Pojawia się w powietrzu a tuż za nią Yukimura . '' '''Yukimura : '''Co do .. ''Rozejrzał się zauważył wielką przepaść . '' '''Kunoichi : '''Rozchmurz się ! ''Krzyczała spadając w dół , on czuł się nieco przerażony . '' '''Yukimura : '''Muszę coś .. ''Wybił się szybciej w dół i objął dziewczynę . Ścisnął mocno i wbił włócznie w skały . Gwałtownie zahamowali . '' '''Kunoichi : '''To koniec przejażdżki ? '''Yukimura : To początek ,ale wolę pożyć jeśli na to pozwolisz . Kunoichi : '''Widzę że jesteś sztywniakiem . '''Yukimura : '''Tak właściwie to skąd się wzięłaś tutaj . '''Kunoichi : '''Yuki-san , to nie twój interes . '''Yukimura : '''No pewnie .. '''Kunoichi : '''Chcę się pobawić . ''Zaczęła się szarpać , prawie ześlizgnęli się . Kątem oka chłopak zauważył wystający lód . Zaczął się rozmachiwać . '' '''Yukimura : '''Gotowa ? '''Kunoichi : '''Na twoje .. ''Wybili się i spadli na lód . Zaczął się załamywać i postanowili nim śmigać jak na deskorolce . '' '''Kunoichi : '''Mózg rozwalony .. ''Zaczęli robić wariacje na skałach ciągnąc tak do samego dołu . '' 28.12.2060 Wieczór , Katakumby pod pustynią ''Pojawił się nieco nad szczytem wielkiej kolumny z dziwnymi napisami . '' '''Oksan : Whow .. Wylądował i prawie stracił równowagę . '' '''Oksan :' Udało .. Jednak stracił i miał spaść . '' '''Oksan :' Nie .. Szybko pochwycił za łańcuchy i zarzucił nimi o kolumnę , jak i o sąsiednią . Próbował zahamować i się udało . Stanął bezpiecznej na skalnym podłożu . '' '''Oksan :' Jest tutaj za ciemno . Podszedł bezpiecznie do ściany . Nieco wystraszony zaczął wykrzesywać ogień . '' '''Oksan : 'Żeby tylko się udało .. W pewnej chwili usłyszał czyjeś kroki . '' '''Oksan :' Czy ktoś tam jest ? Coś jasnego szybko mignęło mu przed oczami . '' '''Oksan ( Myśli ) : '''Co się dzieje ? Szybko się rozpoczęło . ''Zdenerwowany zaczął biec , ale nie zdołał daleko uciec . Uderzył o ścianę . '' '''Montana :' Mój słodziak … Wystawiła swoją rękę i ukazało się zdjęcie Oksana . '' '''Montana : '''Rozkosz to będzie niesamowita . ''Wzięła go i gdzieś go zaciągnęła '' '''Montana : '''Sprawię że będzie posłusznie ze mną grał . ''Zniknęli gdzieś w ciemnościach tunelu . '' 28.12.2060 Wieczór , Jezioro ''W wodzie pływa mała chmara ryb na dnie . Glony swobodnie falują . Nagle pojawia się zawodnik i odstrasza je . lądując na dnie . Stara się machać rękami , ale to nic mu nie wychodzi . Traci powoli przytomność . Nagle ktoś inny nurkuje i podpływa i chwyta za rękę . '' '??? : Umm .. Wstaje i kaszle wodą . '' '??? : '''Co się stało ? ''Spojrzała na bok . '' '''Marcin : Proszę to trochę pomoże . ??? : '''Marcin , dzięki . '''Marcin : '''Nie ma za co Tiara . '''Tiara : '''Jestem ciekawa do czego to służy . '''Marcin : '''Mogę ci pokazać . ''Chwycił za jej rękę i włączył hologram . '' '''Tiara ( Myśli ) : Skąd on wiedział . Możliwe ,że jest tak samo jak ja .. Patrzała na niego dziwnie . '' '''Marcin : '''Czy coś .. '''Tiara : '''Absolutnie nie . ''Spoglądała na wiele danych o zawodnikach , ich słabościach , silnych stronach . '' '''Tiara :' Rozumiem .. Śledziła wszystkie dane tak samo jak chłopak . '' '''Tiara : '''Więc moją zdolnością zapisaną w tym urządzeniu jest wiedza o wszystkich zawodnikach . '''Marcin : '''Niczym encyklopedia . '''Tiara : '''Przyda mi się .. Dane zawodników . ''Chłopak skromnie zachrypnął ,żeby go zauważyła . '' '''Marcin : '''W duecie pracujemy , czyż nie ? '''Tiara : '''A ty jakie masz ? ''Bez wahania wystawił swoją rękę i włączył . Pojawił się hologram , na którym było widać rozmaite wzory chemiczne i inne tego typu sprawy . '' '''Marcin : '''Dane sapera , opisy bomb znacznie lepszych niż te co mam w torbie . Razem z metodami ich zdobienia i używania . '''Tiara : '''Stworzymy wspaniały duet . ''Położyła się i spoglądała w niebo . Zakłopotany też się położył . '' '''Tiara :' Czy nie jest piękne . Marcin : Jest na razie czyste i teraz jeszcze jesteśmy je w stanie spostrzec . Tiara : Wikę zapamiętać takie jakie jest póki nie rozpoczęło się . Marcin : '''Początek .. ''Wpatrywali się jeszcze dłuższą chwilę . '' 28.12,2060 Wieczór , Biurowiec ''Jest opustoszałe . Stoi tam niewielkie biurka , panuje ogólny nieład . Nagle ktoś się pojawia . '' '''Irelia : '''To są naprawdę prymitywne przedmioty . ''Wyciągnęła broń , którą uniosła mebel . '' '''Irelia : Jak sądziłam . Nagle otworzyły się drzwi . Ostrze dziewczyny zaczęło ładować a czerwone oko rozpaliło się . Zauważyła skrzydło i opuściła gardę . '' '''Seraph : '''Mimo zacofanej technologii pamiętaj ,że jesteśmy na ich terenie . ''Wszedł do środka . '' '''Irelia :' Ale i tak to przestarzałe . Roztrzaskała je o podłogę . '' '''Seraph :' Muszę rozpocząć poszukiwania . Irelia : Nie jestem pewna ,że my to .. Chwycił dziewczynę za ramię . '' '''Seraph :' Dziękuję za troskę . Uśmiechnął się do niej , ona się zaczerwieniła . '' '''Irelia :' To idziemy .. Hmm .. Seraph : Odkryjmy ten świat z przeszłości . Włączył urządzenie i pojawiły się dziwne punkty . '' '''Seraph : '''Jedna osoba będzie w stanie utrzymać sprawiedliwość. Krótka zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka ! ''Słychać odgłosy wybuchów w wieży . Naprzeciw siebie stoi Bobbie z wyciągniętym ostrzem błyszczące mrocznym płomieniem oraz Skullface z przezbrojoną bronią gotową do strzelania. '' ''Montana siedzi w kącie obserwując z oddali Oksana , który został przez nią unieruchomiony . Quan chwyta się za głowę jakby miał dziwna wizję dotyczącą Penelope gdy dochodzi do zbliżenia emocjonalnego . Czy odcinek ci się spodobał ? Genialny ! Od biedy ujdzie .. Beznadziejny :/ Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki